Lucky Thirteen: Julie's Story
by Callisto's Dream
Summary: Okay, i have updated finally! *does a happy dance* read this from the start again because i have updated all the chapters and made a few changes! Enjoy!
1. A New Sister

Lucky Thirteen : Juliet's Story

By Callisto's Dream

Summary: Another X5 escaped along with the original twelve. But how is it that no one knew? 

Rating: PG-13 for language. This could change though.

Disclaimer: Sorry everyone, I did not raise the Titanic, give the Terminator life or belong in the Eglee family. Oh well! Mister Cameron and Mister Eglee own all Characters from the show Dark Angle, but Juliet is mine. 

Be kind yals and Review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Start Reading Here*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Have you ever just sat there wondering if you had done something just slightly different during the course of your life that maybe things would have had a different out come? Well, I have. Mostly the entire thought process just gave me a killer headache. Yet again I am sitting at my computer just staring at the screen and all of the information being passed over it while listening to one of my favorite music groups, The Corrs. Most of the time I only play their c.d. if I am feeling rather low and down. Bingo boys and girls, I'm feeling just down right shitty. 

Today was just horrid. Not only did a package that I am desperately waiting for not show like it was supposed to but also my physical therapy has been going down the drain. Everyday Kris, my physical therapist, sits down with me and we work on strengthening my legs and arms and everything with the hopes that one day I will be able to walk again one day. Yes, another shock, I am a paraplegic. Paralyzed from the waist down. Two words for you: not fun. 

But back to this particularly bad day. The package that was supposed to be delivered today wasn't. That is really bad because that package is a person. If they don't show up in one hour at the latest I will have to destroy a folder that they have been wanting for a long time. And who is this mystery person? He is an old friend, but he doesn't know that we already know each other. He is my older brother. The first in command in our unit back at the lab as I call it now. He along with a few other of my brothers and sisters have been searching for all of us that escaped. It was said that only twelve of the X5 chimeras escaped, it was actually thirteen. Lucky thirteen. 

Oh, I think I hear my doorbell, it just might be Zach. Well big bro; time to say hello again. 

Third person point of view

Slowly the woman that was no older than twenty-one rolled from the computer room at the back of her apartment to the front door. With an annoyed flick she threw her long, blonde hair behind her shoulders. The ringing of the doorbell sounded again and she sighed.

"Hold your horses! Who is it?" she asked agitatedly.

"You said that you had a file that I could use," the voice from behind the door seemed agitated and slightly annoyed matching the woman's tone. 

The woman nodded, "Finally!" She opened the door and wheeled back a few paces to allow the man behind the door to walk through, "You took your merry time to get here! You were about twenty minutes from not having a file to look at."

The tall man looked around and then down at the woman. His blue eyes seemed to hold some concern but also a bit of arrogance. His brown hair fell into his eyes slightly as he looked down at her. 

Rolling her eyes at his gaze she motioned him into her sitting room. "Sit," was the single word she gave him as she rolled into her computer room again and grabbed a manila folder from her desk. Coming back to the sitting room to find the man still standing she rolled over to the table and threw the folder down. It spun slightly and came to a stop just in front of the man. 

The man then sat across from the woman and opened the folder. He looked over at the woman again and raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever met you before?"

That got a soft laugh from the blonde, "Yes, a life time ago in a snow encrusted wonderland."

He looked up sharply at the last comment and looked the woman up and down again. She mocked hurt and frowned, "You don't remember me do you? How sad, I was the one who taught you about Shakespeare."

The man's face suddenly became a mask of surprise. "Juliet?" was the whispered query that came from his lips.

Juliet smiled, "You do remember Zach!" 

Zach looked across at Juliet, his face changing back to a mask of disbelief. "How do I know that you are really who you say you are? I was the one who said the name of Juliet. Prove to me who you are!"

"Good! You haven't lost your commanding role even if we are no longer in the Manticore habitat. Well, I could tell you about how that the night after you all found the book of names that I found a book with all of Shakespeare's complete works. I hadn't picked a name and when I found the story of Romeo and Juliet I chose Juliet. From then on every night I read William's plays. Or maybe I can tell you about how you all tended to ignore me and leave me when you all were planning things. Yeah, I remember the night you all left. You didn't even think about bringing me, I was just the same age as everyone and not really considered to be protected. After you all jumped I followed and luckily got past the guards as they were preoccupied by you all. When I got past the boarder of Wyoming I set myself up as an orphan and was actually adopted. I had given up on you all because I knew that you wouldn't remember me. I kept my hair long and dove into my schoolwork and learned how computers worked and how to do so many things that I need today in my work of sitting behind a computer. That tell you who I am?" Juliet then rolled away from the table and back into her computer room. 

Zach got up and followed her into the computer room, his face showing his dark thoughts. "How did you become a paraplegic?"

"Oh, that was a freak accident when I turned eighteen. My friend and I went to the Seattle Space Needle on my birthday and on the way back down I tripped down some stairs and ended up like this." She looked up from her computer, "Wonderful ain't it?" 

He frowned, "How come you are still paralyzed? With our engineering you ought to have regained the use of your lower half." 

Juliet sighed, "I was a defect that they never really noticed. I don't have the same problems you all have. I don't have seizures and I do have to sleep every once in awhile. But, I get by."

Zach nodded and suddenly was brought back to a statement she said before. "Seattle? You were in Seattle?" Zach had a look of pure unrest on his face. Almost like he was thinking; What? Seattle again? Why is it always Seattle?

Juliet turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, it is a nice city if you look past all the grime and stuff. Why? You not like it there?"

He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes, "Would you mind if we went on a trip there sis?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Why not? Let me grab my laptop and a disk and we can go in five minuets."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: Hey yals! This is the beginning of Lucky Thirteen all better and edited.

Hope you like it a lot! And as always, Be kind, Review. 

~Callisto's Dream


	2. A Meeting with Max

"Knock, knock!" Max called from the doorway to Logan's computer room. 

Logan turned and looked at Max. Giving her a quick smile he turned back to the computer screen he had been looking at, "Took you long enough."

Max shrugged and walked over to stand next to him reading over his shoulder. "Well, what can you say, I do actually have a life ya know?"

He laughed softly and turned back to face her. "Well, anyway, I need you to look into a certain person for me."

"Okay, I can dig that, but why do you need me to look them up?" she asked as she pulled a chair over and sat next to him.

"Let's just say that she is an old friend I need some information from. She seems to know a lot about Manticore and the chimera projects."

Max looked taken aback by this information and frowned, "How you know her and why didn't you tell me about her earlier?"

Logan turned and looked at Max, "Jealous?" 

"Whatever! Hey, did I hear right? Was that a plural on the word project?"

He turned back to the computer and opened up a file, "Yep, there were about seven different projects. Ever wonder why you were called the X5's? That was because you were the fifth group of chimera's they tried. My guess is that she either worked for them or she is a very, very good hacker."

Max nodded at that as she looked at the file telling about the different chimera projects, "Aiight, but why do you need me to find her?"

With a sigh Logan took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Replacing the glasses he looked at his companion. "Well, the thing is that I can't find her. I tried e-mailing her and calling her but her PT says she left for a trip and didn't say where. But that isn't like Julie so I am a bit worried about her." 

"Okay, I will look into it for you. Can I get some stats and an idea of where she just might have gone?"

"That I can do," Logan turned to his desk and opened a dour. He pulled out a picture of him standing and of this other girl in a wheelchair. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes that were a dark, dark blue almost purplish. "She goes by the name Julie Rosen. Most of the time when she goes away she comes here to Seattle to visit but I'm not sure where she is now."

Max peered down at the picture, "How did you meet her?"

"Um, we dated for a little bit but then she got transferred to Chicago."

"What ended the relationship?" Max asked a little put off learning this snippet of information.

Logan smiled at the memory; "We both figured out that we just liked each other as good friends and the whole age issue. Plus Julie always said she was holding me back on my mission with her in a wheelchair."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Like you often say about your self concerning me?"

He laughed softly, "Yeah, only she was the one who got me into my mission. Julie loved the fact that she had helped me set up Eyes Only but she felt sorry that she couldn't leave the computer and go out to find the information like I often did."

Thinking Max looked at Logan, "She did a lot for both of us then didn't she?"

Logan nodded and was about to say something when Max suddenly frowned, "Some one is at your door and picking the lock." Max turned to Logan suddenly, "And here I thought I was your only visitor that liked to surprise you!"

Max then ran out of the room and was about to tackle the person entering Logan's apartment when she came up short seeing Zach. She starred open-mouthed then when the girl from the picture Logan had rolled into the apartment behind Zach. 

The girl frowned slightly and rolled past both of them into Logan's computer room. Carefully she knocked on the doorframe, "Knock, knock Logan Cale, this is your conscience speaking, you are working me too hard!" She laughed when Logan turned around and starred at her also open-mouthed. 

"Jules?"

She smiled and opened her arms wide, "In the flesh!" Julie looked down at Logan in the wheelchair, "Hey, what did I tell you? You are not Superman and therefore you can not dodge bullets!"

Logan laughed and wheeled over to her and gave her a hug that she returned fully. "Where have you been? Kris and I have been worried, I was just about to send out a search party!"

Julie rolled her eyes; "I have been traveling with a friend. His name is…"

"Zach?! Okay, now what are you doing here?" Logan interrupted.

Julie looked over her shoulder and saw Zach standing there with Max, "Oh? You know him already?" She looked at the face they were both giving each other, "And I can really sense how much you two enjoy each other's company too. How about we go to the sitting room and we all have a cup of tea? Sound good? Okay!" With that Julie turned around and went into the kitchen to get four mugs and start the pot of hot water. She turned back and looked at all of them just looked at her, "You coming or not?"

Slowly they all migrated over to the living room and sat down on the couch or a chair, with the exception of Julie and Logan who just stopped at the table. Max was the first one to speak up.

"Okay, anyone care to fill us in on this little snippet of information?" she asked, mainly looking at Zach.

For once Zach looked slightly sheepish. "Well, I was looking for information on the location of the rest of us Max when I found Jul-"

Julie interrupted, "He found me. Nice to meet you Max after so long. I wondered how you were."

Logan frowned slightly and looked from Max to Julie to Zach and then back to Max. "You know Julie?"

She shook her head; "I don't think so. I remember most everyone I meet."

At that comment Julie snorted, "Sure, Max. I know for a fact that you were able to tell the identity of your brothers and sisters from looking at a picture that Logan gave you. And here you don't even remember me in the flesh. You all really didn't like me at all did you? I was just another person to be forgotten after you all left and ran. You didn't even think about looking for those who didn't leave with you all that night. Just the ones who did escape. I really do feel loved, and if you excuse me I think I hear the water boiling." With that she turned and rolled into the kitchen to pour the cups of tea. 

Max turned to Zach, "What did she mean?"

"Max, do you remember one of our sisters, Juliet? One of her nicknames was Poet because she loved Shakespeare and would read it to us. Do you remember her?"

She nodded, "Of course! She made us all feel like normal humans when a lot of us felt so upset about the soldiers and how we were treated. Why do you ask?"

For once Zach looked tired and defeated, "Because Julie as Logan called her is Juliet. Our Juliet. She escaped while the soldiers were trying to capture us. We forgot to wake her when we were going to leave. When she awoke to find us gone she ran and escaped."

"I guess that is why she is just a little bit bitter about me not remembering her," Max replied looking a little defeated.

"She has every right, we did leave her in that hell of Manticore," Zach said, his head down slightly looking at his feet. 

Through the entire conversation Logan looked shell-shocked. "Yes, her real name is Juliet but everyone called her Julie or Jules. She always wore turtlenecks even in the summer and I remember her always saying how much she hated them but she always wore them. And for as long as I knew her she held a huge passion for Shakespeare." He sighed, "Know I know why at least."

Zach turned to Logan; "Do you know about how she became paraplegic?"

"Of course! We were dating then when she slipped at the Space Needle. Another long reason why I hate heights and will never go there anymore."

The last comment got Logan a death glare from Zach. "You and Juliet dated? She said she was with a friend when she fell."

Logan blushed, "Oh, um, we, um, really close friends?"

By then Julie had come back into the room and handed everyone a cup of tea. Max looked at her sister again and just couldn't see how the person she knew at Manticore could be the person she was sitting with. She just seemed so totally different. She seemed harder and more passionate now then she did before and she looked like she belonged in a school with little children and not out saving the world with Logan.

Slowly Max began to speak, "Juliet, I have a single question for you."

Julie looked up at Max, "Go ahead."

Max smirked, "What was Logan like when he was younger?"

The two girls broke out into laughter as the two guys looked to each other as if saying 'Women!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julie woke up suddenly and panted from the dream she had just had. She was dancing with Logan when suddenly she tripped and fell and was falling down the stairs at the Space Needle. Pushing the dream back she sighed and looked at the clock: two thirty AM. "Wonderful!"

She pulled out her laptop from beside Logan's guest bed. Opening it up a message popped up onto the screen. It was a calendar and a day in the middle of the month was blinking. Groaning Julie checked the date for the day that had just started and hit the nightstand table that was next to the bed with her fist, it breaking and falling to the ground in a heap. The day that was blinking was that day. The reason it was blinking was that Julie had figured out when she would be in heat and she would be going into heat that day. With another groan she laid back down closing the laptop, "Wonderful."

~~~~~~~~~

AN: thus ends this edition of Lucky Thirteen! Be kind, Review

~Callisto's Dream


	3. All You Goys

Logan woke up and was greeted by the smell of cooking eggs and what smelled like toast. 'Bling shouldn't be here right now. I wonder who is cooking,' he thought to himself as he levered himself into his wheelchair. Slowly he rolled into the kitchen to see Julie sitting there making breakfast. "What, no bacon?"

Julie looked behind herself and saw Logan. Giving him a smile much like his own she rolled her eyes. "You mister Eyes Only ought to know that I am Jewish! No bacon or sausage while I am in the place."

He rolled over next to he and reached for a piece of toast. Laughing Julie hit his hand with a spatula to make him drop the toast. "Meenie!" Logan cried as he rubbed his hand and eyed the toast again.

"Don't you dare mister!" she yelled waving the spatula in his face.

Again he looked at all the food; "So you are telling me that we can't have any pig products to eat at all in my home while you are here?"

She laughed, "On the nail! And not just piggies, but also anything traif. Or not kosher to you Goys!" 

Logan made a sad face but then brightened up. "As long as it is you that is cooking! I could live off your food!"

"Flattery, Mister Cale will get you everywhere!"

The two of them laughed and ate happily in the kitchen as the day started. After eating the pair cleaned up and put all the dishes away. Logan wheeled into his office and looked at his computer screen. Julie rolled in after him and looked at his equipment. 

"You know, I could hook you up with a better system if you wanted. I mean, you are like five years out of date with your software. Any idiot could trace you if they wanted. I mean, I have!" 

Shaking his head Logan groaned. "Some how I don't think that was suppose to be a complement."

"On the nail again Cale. But I could upgrade you right now if you wanted, oh and there is a message waiting for you," Julie stated as she pointed to a little blinking icon of a paper. 

Logan smiled and nodded, "I'll take you up on that upgrade, but can I take the message in private?"

Julie smiled, "Sure Logan, I'm going to go get changed for some traveling."

Before Logan could ask her what she meant Julie had rolled out. Sighing he turned to the computer and clicked on the message. Slipping on the headset Logan clicked on the message again.

"What?"

A picture of a man in his early twenties came up onto the screen. "Um, you said I could contact you if I had any information. Well, I have some on a girl you might like to know about."

Logan smiled and was glad that the man on the other end couldn't see him. "Yeah, I said you could contact me. So, what is this girl's name and why would I be interested in her?"

"Well, for one her name is Juliet Rosen. She is one of these people you have been looking for."

Logan rolled his eyes. 'Tell me something new!' he thought to himself. "Anything else for me Andy?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm thinking that since you already know a lot about these people that I'm looking up for you that you know how the females go into a heat like state." The sick guy smiled at the thought, grinning to himself.

Raising an eyebrow Logan leaned in, "Actually no, enlighten me on this subject."

The sick man grinned, "My pleasure. Well, you know how female cats will go into heat? Well, the females of this group also go into a heat like state two or three times a year."

Logan coughed to hide his gasp of surprise, 'Why hasn't Max ever told me about this? And how come I never learned any of this?' Regaining his composure Logan asked, "Okay, but how does that relate to this Juliet you told me about?"

Andy smiled again, "Well, for this little reason, I was able to find a file that told the, like, cycle of these females. Look out Mister Eyes Only because this Juliet girl is going into heat today. I hope some one finds her before one of her sibs does because the male ones can smell her from, like, miles away. Just wanted to tell you!"

Logan again coughed, "Okay Andy, I'll send you the money soon."

"Thanks dude! Later!" With that the screen went blank and Logan cut the connection. 

Logan sat there for a minute just thinking, the headset still on. 'Okay, I already knew about Julie being an X5, but this heat thing. What does it mean? Does she just have raging hormones that send her after anything male of the human species? And what was it Andy said about her male sibs being able to smell her? Oh god, Zach is still in town! And what was it that Julie said about going out? Oh no!' Logan rolled out of his office at warp speed. "Julie?"

There was no answer. Logan went into her room and found a note resting on her bed in her particular handwriting. 

_Logan,_

Hey buddy! I'm going out for a few hours. I think I am going to look for some better software for you and your lame excuse for a computer. If I can't find anything I told Zach and Max I would be hanging with them for lunch. Talk to you later!

Roses!

Juliet 'Lips Only' Rosen

'Roses,' he thought. That was a phrase that they used while dating instead of love you, or as Julie said; love ya, so people wouldn't make fun of them. 'I wonder what that means,' Logan thought to himself as he rolled into his office again. Once at his computer he pulled out an old video clip that he kept in his file for Eyes Only. Clicking on it his computer screen went black except for what looked like the beginning of a Streaming Freedom Video. The only difference was that instead of Logan's eyes showing up it was a pair of lips. 

"Do not try to adjust your television sets. This hack will last for only sixty seconds and can not be traced or interrupted. Our city has gone to the dumps and our politicians don't even care. When the four fathers of our country set up our laws and the Constitution they made it so that it was for the people, by the people, of the people. What happened to that? Maybe my fellow countrymen and women we will find it under the politicians' butts because that is where far too many noses are. This has been a Streaming Freedom Video. Peace. Out." 

For a few seconds after watching the first installment of what became the only free voice of Seattle Logan turned off his computer. While looking at the black screen he suddenly remembered. "Shit! Julie is in major trouble!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Hello baby! Break me off a piece of that!' Julie thought as a relatively attractive guy walked past Zach, Max, and her. Mentally shaking her head Julie groaned, 'Stop looking at every male like they are a piece of meat. Zach or Max just might notice!'

Zach looked at his two sisters who were both to his left. They were all going out to lunch to talk and Zach had a funny feeling that something was up with one of his sisters. 'Granted that I do have more than just brotherly feelings for Max, but Juliet has this charisma I never noticed before in her.' 

By then they had all reached the café where they were having lunch. Max looked around and groaned inwardly and outward. Original Cindy and Kendra were there having lunch also. 'Now when did those two start to hang out together so much?'

Cindy had by then seen Max and she raised one of her eyebrows looking at Zach. Standing she walked over to them just as they sat down. "Hey Boo! And whom do we have here? Original Cindy doesn't know these two people."

Max just rolled her eyes as Kendra came over too. "Original Cindy, Kendra, these two people are my friends; Zach and Juliet."

Julie smiled and held her hand out to Cindy and Kendra. "Call me Julie or Jules. Those are a lot less formal than Juliet." Julie looked at Cindy's hands and smiled, "Hey, I like your nail polish! Very nice!"

Cindy smiled, "Oooh girl! Original Cindy likes this one!"

Whispering, "She's strait." Max smiled sadly at Cindy.

Pouting Cindy sat down next to Max as Kendra also sat down, "Why do all the good ones have to be?"

Julie smiled at Cindy; "I know how you feel. For me it is that all the good men are either taken or gay. But I guess you win some you loose some, but I am still looking for that cloud with that damned silver lining!" 

Everyone laughed at that with the exception of Zach who was off in his own mind thinking and keeping a look out. Suddenly a waiter appeared and smiled down at all of them. 

"Hi, do you all know what you want to eat?" he asked mainly looking at the four girls.

Julie smiled up at the waiter, "We're not sure yet, could you give us a few more minutes please?"

The man smiled and gave a slight wink to Julie, "Sure, no problem at all."

Julie smiled again and then turned to the other girls acting like she was swooning over the waiter. Max smiled as Kendra and Original Cindy laughed.

The rest of lunch went well. The girls chatted happily and exchanged stories of where they came from as Zach sat brooding. At one point when Zach got up Julie turned to Max.

"Hey Max? What is eating Zach? He is just so broody right now." Julie leaned in and whispered just to Max, "Plus, he is giving me weird looks whenever I flirt with the waiter."

"Oh, you know our fearless leader don't you? He is probably just watching over you to make sure you are all right," Max assumed.

Julie nodded and continued to eat her lunch. Little did she know that Zach was standing right behind her, his hand reaching out like he wanted to put it on her shoulder. With a strangled sigh he dropped his hand as sat back down next to her and Max. Julie turned and smiled up at Zach when he sat back down. 

'Oh, I hate this! I'm in heat and I can't do a damned thing except the things that teenagers do! This sucks. As soon as possible I am going to regain my lower limbs. But before then I need to get at least some action!' Julie thought as she ate her lunch. 

Max looked up and groaned, "Damn! Normal is going to kill us Cindy! We are about an hour past from when we were suppose to come back!" The two girls picked up their jackets and sighed. "See yal later, we've gotta blaze!" Max smiled at Julie and Zach; "I will see you two at Logan's for dinner tonight?"

Julie smiled up at Max, "Of course! See ya! It was nice to meet you Cindy!"

"Original Cindy liked meeting you too!" Cindy called over her shoulder as she and Max left the café. "So tell Cindy something. Are rich boy and Julie getting it on?" Cindy asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Max had to laugh, "Logan and Julie? Not anymore, they used to be a thing but they aren't anymore."

Cindy just nodded her head, "Sure, sure."

Back at the café Kendra had left to go do one of her odd jobs just leaving Julie and Zach. Julie smiled at the waiter as he walked by again as he by 'accident' touched her hair.

Growling low in his throat Zach began to realize something. Not only was he loosing his feelings for Max, but gaining larger ones for Julie. Seeing her flirt with the waiter was just about killing him. Suddenly something larger dawned on him: Julie was in heat.

'Oh no, this is not good. Not only am I getting feelings for this girl but also she is in heat. To add another thing, she is my "sister!"'

Julie conned her way out of paying for lunch and smiled up at Zach. "Walk me back to Logan's?"

For some reason Zach got this large grin on his face and he nodded, "Sure Juliet."

Julie put her hand over Zach's as he got up to stand, "Call me Jules, Zach, Jules." 

Again he smiled and they walked out of the café. At that same moment Logan came peeling around the corner and ran into Zach's legs knocking him over.

Biting his lower lip Logan held an arm out to help Zach up. "Whoa, sorry there. Did not mean to do that."

Zach just glared at Logan as he stood. Julie smiled at Logan, "Hey, we were just heading over to your place. Walk with us?"

Logan smiled in spite of himself, "Don't you mean roll?"

"On the nail yet again Mister Cale. If you keep up like this you might actually get somewhere in life!" Julie joked.

Zach rolled his eyes at the two of them. 'Okay, this sucks. How is it that Cale can talk to her so easily and here I am trying to say something but I just can't! This majorly sucks.'

~~~~~~

AN: poor, poor Zach! What will happen next? I know, but I ain't telling! You will just

have to read the next chapter! Love yas! Review for me!

~Callisto's Dream 


	4. Seattle at Night

It was after dinner and all was quiet, for once. Mostly everyone were just bored out of their minds. Julie gave up on conversation because every time either Zach or Logan talked to her she got lots of visions in her head, none of them really good or G rated at that. More like X rated. So to keep from doing anything drastic she rolled into Logan's spare bedroom and grabbed her laptop and a book. Not even looking at the cover she began to read as she rolled back into the living room. She groaned and threw the book back into the guest bedroom with her deadly accuracy of hers. 

'Romance, it had to be romance didn't it?' Julie sighed as she turned on her laptop. 

Zach walked behind Julie after she had thrown the book back to her room. With a raised eyebrow he looked over her shoulder at her laptop. "What are you doing?"

Julie jumped and looked back at Zach, her face mere centimeters from his. Taking a large swallow of air she responded, "Oh, just my usual stuff. A short story I plan on posting on the internet."

Not even noticing it Zach moved even closer to Julie. She could feel his breath on her shoulder and neck making little shivers going up her spine each time he took a breath. 

Softly Zach murmured into her ear so just she could hear, "What is it about?"

Without being aware of it Julie began to tremble at their proximity. 'Please oh please let someone come in and distract him or me before we both do something that we could really regret later!' Julie cried in her mind.

Luckily Max, being the one always alert even when all is well, noticed Julie's discomfort, or even her comfort at the situation. She could just barely make out the movements of Zach's lips moving as he spoke. Enhancing her eyesight she noticed that his lips also brushed against Julie's neck and each time they did Julie took a quick breath. 

'I better intervene before our newly found sister faints or works herself into a bout of seizures,' Max thought as she walked over to the two of them. "Hey you two! Julie, whatcha up to? I was planning on going up to the Space Needle, wanna come? Or is it a bad memory for you?" 

Julie shot Max a look of pure gratitude. "Sure! I love sitting up there when I come here. It is the best place to just think or to write. Let me say bye to Logan real quick and then we can go." Julie then rolled out of the living room to where Logan had hid himself behind his computers in his office. 

Zach gave a slight frown at the mention of Logan's name but kept it inside of him. Max walked over to Zach and looked at him in the eyes. 

"Listen, take it slow with Julie okay? She never really felt like she was part of the group when we were in Wyoming. Be careful with her, she isn't as tough on the inside as she seems on the outside," Max warned Zach as Julie rolled out of Logan's office a rather surprised look on her face.

"Ready Max?" Julie asked to cover up the look on her face.

Max nodded and cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, lets go." As soon as they were out of the door and in the elevator Max turned back to Julie, "What has got you?"

Julie bit her lip and turned, looking up at Max. "Well, um, I never realized how many contacts Logan has. Also never realized how much information they have to give him. He knows first of all about us going into heat. And secondly, that I am in heat." Julie sighed and put her head in her hands. "Wonderful," she muttered. 

Max's eyebrows shot up at Julie's comment. "No wonder you have been looking at everything male with two legs today! When did you start to go into heat today?"

Julie sat in the elevator for a moment thinking, "Um, I think around ten this morning."

Max nodded, "So before you met up with me and Zach."

"Yeah. But it has been over twelve hours now. It is," Julie stopped and looked at her watch, "eleven-thirty, so I am past the hard part. I wonder how the next twelve hours will be."

The two sibs where walking down the street going to the Space Needle. No one was on the streets because it was past curfew and not that many people were willing to deal with the police. The few people that were out were the kind of people you didn't want to mess with or meet up with in a dark, corner alley. Max and Julie were no exceptions with their training from Manticore. Max finally broke the silence when they where just a few hundred yards from the Needle. 

"So, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Is what a good thing or a bad thing?" Max gave Julie a look that said 'Don't you dare play me for a fool girl!' "Oh, that thing…"

Julie sighed, "I'm not sure. I have feelings for Logan, but only as a friend. But then we have Zach."

Max nodded seeing the struggle going on with her sister, "Yeah, he is a hard one to read isn't he?"

The blonde girl nodded, "You've got that right Boo!"

Laughing the two of them looked out at the city of Seattle from their vintage point of the Space Needle. Max and Julie shared their time up there in silence; both deeply emerged in their own thoughts. Some how Julie had managed to bring her laptop with her and was typing softly into the computer.

Max looked over at her sister and sighed. The girl was like an enigma, again. Back at Manticore she was a mystery to them there also. She was often the best fighter on her good days and would always stick up for them about anything. Some how she also was able to get the guards to some days let them talk after they were supposed to be 'sleeping.' 

'Why is Julie so different from us? She seemed to have a normal life after the escape and all. Is there something that she did that we didn't try? And how come I never heard anything from Logan about a thirteenth of us escaping?' Max sighed and looked out at the skyline of Seattle. 

Julie looked up from her laptop. "Ready to go back to Logan's before those two males kill each other?" 

Max laughed and nodded. Slowly they went back to the ground and started towards Logan's penthouse. 

"Max, and girl, if you lie to me I will beet you, how do you really feel about Logan Cale?" Julie asked as they got closer to the building.

Max blushed under the cloud of darkness, "Um, well…"

Laughter erupted out of Julie at that moment; "I knew it! I knew it! If I could walk I would be up and dancing circles around you girl! I knew you two loved each other!"

"What? You have to be kidding me Jules!" 

Julie snorted, "Yeah, sure, and I am the only one up in that penthouse who sees how Logan looks at you and how you look at Logan!"

Shrugging Max walked to Logan's penthouse door that somehow appeared in front of her, "Whatever!"

The two girls went into the penthouse and rolled their eyes seeing Zach and Logan on separate sides of the living room watching TV. Giggling to each other they made their presence known by snorting in laughter at the two of them. Julie waved to her brother and to Logan.

"Good-night yal! I'm off to bed!" she called holding back more giggles. With another wave she rolled into the guestroom and slid into bed, falling off to sleep.

Zach waved back slowly to Julie before standing, "I better go too. See ya." He looked at Max with a look that meant nothing to both of them. After a glare at Logan Zach left the penthouse to disappear into the night. 

Soon it was just Max and Logan left in the living room, looking at each other. There was a silence that seemed to just stretch on and on. A sudden boom of thunder broke the silence for them as rain fell in heavy sheets on to the city. 

"And then there was two," Logan laughed lightly at the cliché. "You know you can crash here if you want to tonight." 'Please stay,' Logan's mind screamed at her. But apparently reading minds was something that Manticore didn't teach its soldiers. Not sure if it was an annoyance or a blessing in disguise, Logan decided on the latter. 'No, you don't want her to know the thoughts that tend to run through your head whenever she is here, or even when she isn't here!' 

Max shrugged and flopped down on the couch. "You know, it is late and with that storm I think I will take you up on that offer."

Logan nodded and started to roll into the kitchen, "You can have my room and I will sleep on the couch tonight."

"Naw! What kinda person would I be if I let you do that?" Max asked trying to cover up her anxiety at sleeping in the same bed that Logan did every night. The same covers that touched his skin at night, that same pillow for his head. She just knew that the sheets would be soaked with his sent. That smell that was just him; light, airy, citrus, and all Logan. It was just perfect for him and sent her senses on a roller coaster. 

Logan just looked over his shoulder at her, "What kinda host would I be if I didn't offer that to you?"

She rolled her eyes and followed him into the kitchen, "Whatever Mr. Eyes Only. Always protecting the downtrodden,"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know; blah, blah, woof, woof. As you said so nicely, Max. Whatever. It is okay, I promise you that the couch isn't all that bad if you are afraid that I will awake in pain."

Max just smiled at him and reached for a cup of tea that he had made for her as they had talked. Logan was entranced with her smile. His gaze locked on her full lips that he wanted to kiss so badly. 

Shaking his head mentally to get those thoughts of her luscious lips out of his head. 'No Logan. She doesn't think of you like that. But you want her to so badly. Okay, that is it, I'm going to do it. I will make the first move… if I can get my nerve up to it.'

Looking at Logan as he held a silent battle in his head Max studied his profile. He always looked kinda like he had just rolled out of his bed, his hair up in its cute spikes, his perpetual beard of stubble. 'Has that man ever heard of a razor?'

Logan looked up at Max and smiled at her. 'Oh no! He is smiling at me. I'm dead, I can't resist that smile, or his eyes for that matter. Aw hell, I can't resist any of him.'

"You okay Max?" Logan asked concerned, coming closer to her.

Smiling Max nodded, "Yeah, just a bit excited. I found another family member. I'm happy about that."

"I'm happy for you Max," was the soft, murmured reply Logan gave to her, looking into her eyes. "Can I ask you something Max?"

Not able to speak or look away from his ice blue eyes Max nodded. "Can I kiss you Max? Just a single kiss because I have a feeling that if I don't I am going to burst."

With that said and out in the open Logan suddenly felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Determined to do as he set out to do he came even closer to the standing Max. Slowly Max sank down onto her knees and looked at Logan, her eyes big.

With his lips just mere centimeters from her own Logan looked from her lips to her eyes. "Max, can I kiss you?"

Giving a strangled moan Max closed the space between their lips quickly. As soon as he felt her lips on his, Logan let his eyes close as he lifted his hands and placed them in her hair, holding her face to his. Angling their heads to deepen the kiss he slipped his tongue into the warm recesses of Max's. Another moan came from deep in her throat as Logan played his tongue over her teeth and her own tongue. Slowly she began to bring her own tongue into play. For the first time Logan saw Max act tentatively. Pulling back from her lips he looked into her dazed eyes.

Her full lips seemed even fuller from their passion filled kiss in his eyes. To Max Logan's lips seemed to be calling back to her. Her frustration in apparent in her eyes Logan laughed. 

She frowned, "Are you laughing at me?"

That just caused him to laugh harder, "No, not at you. Come on, let's go sit on the couch for a moment."

Suddenly Max froze. 'Wait, what just happened? Okay, we kissed and I wanted that kiss. I wanted that kiss more than I have wanted anything else before, other than my freedom. And maybe my Ninja… but back to the kiss. Sitting on that couch would mean talking and talking could mean things getting complicated.'

As if he could read her thoughts Logan called over to her, already sitting on the couch, "Things are already complicated Max. They became complicated the day you stole the Bast."

Max had to agree as she slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to Logan. "Okay, you got me there. So why are we on this couch?"

Taking a deep breath Logan began, "Okay, we are on this couch for a reason. And that reason is that I have deep, deep feelings for you Max. I lied with I said that kiss we shared when you were going to leave was nothing. It was everything to me. It was like my heart had been set on fire and it wasn't going to go out if my lips didn't touch yours again. They have and the fire is just burning brighter and hotter. I think I am falling in love with you Max." He silenced her when she opened her mouth with a look, "No, don't say anything yet, not till I am done. I know that you don't want to get attached to anything or anyone because of Lydecker, but you are. Face it, you are connected to this city now. You have friends who you care about and who care about you. And I would hope that I would factor in some where in that equation. Yes, I may need you for my 'leg-work' as you call it for Eyes Only, but I also need you because you are you. You are the most wonderfully beautiful, exotic, aggravating creature ever created and put on this forsaken earth. If you feel as if you can't love me back as I love you I can deal with that." He paused and shook his head with a soft smile and laugh, "Actually I wouldn't be able to deal with it but I will deal with anything so that you stay in my life. I care for you so much Max that I feel as if I could explode and I think I am rambling on…"

Max had to giggle at the last statement he said. 'He is cute when he gets like that.' Taking a deep breath she looked over at him, "Logan, I think I know what I am going to do."

Hanging his head in anticipated defeat, Logan opened him mouth to apologize. But a pair of sultry lips cut him off. Looking up in surprise at Max he opened and closed his mouth a few times looking like a fish. She giggled and cocked her head to the side. 

"Logan, I think I love you too, but can we go slow? I'm not sure I am ready for a really deep relationship."

Joy leaped up into his eyes as he smiled at Max. "Sure, anything for you." 

With that they hugged and Max snuggled in Logan's arms. Laying butterfly kisses on the top of her hair and head Logan sighed softly. They fell asleep like that soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julie looked at the couple lying asleep in each other's arms. From her vintage point at the doorway she sighed and tilted her head to the side before smiling largely. "You two are good for each other. May you find true happiness together."

Slowly she rolled into the guestroom again and looked out the window looking at her own reflection. She was in a gray tank top and a pair of long flannel pajama bottoms. Her hair was up in a messy bun, hairs falling into her face and eyes. "I wonder if I will find true love." 

With that thought she grabbed a tape recorder from the nightstand and pressed record. Taking a deep breath she started to talk into it. 

"Well, Max and Logan have found each other. I wonder if I will find my own true love. Is there someone out there for me? Who knows, definitely not I. Well, g'night."

Turning off the recorder she placed it back on the nightstand and jumped seeing a reflection in the window other than her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Cliff hanger I know. Not a good one but hey, can't blame an amateur. Who is there

staring at our Julie? Well, go read the next chapter to find out! Review yals!

~Callisto's Dream 


	5. Getting Down and Dirty

Rapidly blinking her eyes to see if that cleared the vision she saw on the window Julie turned around slowly. She looked Zach up and down to see if he was all right or just being weird at the moment. She sighed and rolled over to him, her emotions in her eyes.

"Zach, what's up? Shouldn't you be off gallivanting the night away?" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm.

He blushed when he saw the way she was looking at him with such care. He tried to open his mouth so talk to her but sighed. Kneeling down in front of her he looked into her eyes.

"Julie, I have something in my heart that won't shut up," he said.

She laughed softly and tilted her head to the side, "Well, personally when I have something in my heart like that I listen to it and do what it is telling me to do."

Zach sighed almost with relief. "Promise you won't get mad at me for what I am about to do, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever Zach."

He smiled softly and put a hand to the side of her face. Tenderly he brushed the skin over her eyebrow with the pad of his thumb. Looking at her lips he sighed and took a deep breath. "Let this be real, please let this be real."

Julie smiled and placed her own hand on top of the one he held to her face, "It is."

With those final words said he leaned in and crushed her lips with his. Without even noticing her actions Julie began to kiss Zach back. But he sure did. 

His mind suddenly began to race. 'What are we doing? This is my sister here that I am kissing!' 'Wait,' the rational side of his brain said, 'she isn't really my sister though.' With a mental sigh he thought again, 'Please, don't let this moment end.'

Julie brought her hand up and placed it on Zach's cheek. Pulling back slowly she opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled over at him and gave just a small light laugh. "Hmm, I don't think Lydecker would have liked that."

At that comment Zach gave a laugh and pulled Julie into a hug. "Juliet, my sweet Juliet. How is it that you have come to lead such a normal life compared to the rest of us?"

She smiled and whispered hotly into Zach's ear, "That is my secret."

Shivers ran up his spine as she spoke and he just barely caught what she had said. With a growl he pulled her back to his lips and kissed her again. Their tongues fought each other without keeping score. Slowly Zach brought his hand up Julie's back and played with her hair that rested at the back of her neck. 

Suddenly the phone began to ring. A strangled moan left Julie's lips as she broke away from Zach. "I have to get that. I don't wanna wake up Logan and Max."

Zach kissed along her collarbone and mumbled into her neck, "Let the answering machine get it."

Frowning she rolled away from him, "It is the Eyes Only phone." She rolled into Logan's office and picked up the phone. 

"This is phone of the Eyes Only informant net."

There was a pause before anyone spoke, "Where is Logan?" 

Julie rolled her eyes and saw Zach walk into Logan's office. "Busy right now. But this is an old friend of his, Jewel."

"Jewel? Wait, I remember you. Okay, This is Matt, Logan's friend on the police force."

"Yes, and I remember you Detective. What have you got for us tonight?"

"132nd West Field Street. A man by the name of Nanima is running a slave trade to Europe. I've got a tip that he and his buyer are meeting at West Field tonight at two AM this morning."

Julie raised her eyebrows at the information, "Isn't that cutting it a bit close Detective?"

She could hear his heavy sigh over the line, "Yeah, I know, sorry. I just got the information a bit ago. My own informants are getting lazy I think."

"Well, you know what to do with informants that might be going astray correct Detective?"

"Correct. I hope you and Eyes Only bring down this guy."

"We will try. Peace. Out." With that she cut the secured line and turned to Zach. "I've got to go. I have to do a bit of leg work."

"What?" cried Zach giving her a look. "Are you crazy? Even back in Wyoming you weren't at your best to do leg work for anyone!"

She just shot him a glare, "Oh really? Well, I'm the only one who knows where this is going down. So if you wanna tag along go ahead. But I am going!" 

With an aggravated growl Zach followed Julie out of Logan's penthouse and into the elevator. 

Both were giving each other the silent treatment as they slowly arrived at 132nd West Field Street. Zach looked at the old warehouse and muttered a harsh curse. The windows where all broken and boarded up, the paint was peeling off of the walls, and the smell wasn't the best either coming from the building. Julie turned and gave him an equally harsh looked and slowly stood up from her wheelchair. 

Taking cautious steps towards a window, mindful of debris she peeked inside. Seeing that no one was there yet and it was twelve thirty-five she turned back to look at Zach to tell him where to go. The look upon his face was one of complete shock and amazement.

"What? You look like you have seen a ghost. You okay?" Julie asked as she walked up to Zach.

Zach suddenly turned angry and growled low in his throat, "You never told me that you could walk, Juliet!"

Julie's eyes narrowed and her lips turned thin. "So, now I have to run everything by you? Fine then Zach. I'll just tell you all of this now then. Number one, I can walk; number two, I never said that I couldn't; number three, you never really saw me do leg work in Wyoming because it wasn't me!" Throwing her arms in the air in defeat, she slowly walked back to her wheelchair and sat down. 

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Zach asked as he crouched down by Julie.

"Just that, I was never the one to go out and do leg work, it was my identical twin sister. We were prime subjects to test and they took advantage of. My sister was the one to get training on field tactics, and I was the one to get trained to work in the back ground as either a diversion or as the one to tell everyone where everyone else was. She did okay with the field but every once in a while she and I would switch places. Our bar codes were almost identical except for one number. They tried to keep us as separate as possible that is why you all never met Joanne. Joe and I though would find ways to meet. We never were the good little soldiers they wanted us to be. Both of us could never be like the rest because we really did have a family. That is one reason why I tend to get emotional and was able to live normally after we got out."

"What happened to Joanne, Julie?" he asked.

"Oh, well, she escaped the same night we all did, but her escape was death. She was killed that night in a training accident."

"I'm sorry Jules. I never knew."

She smiled and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "It is okay, no one did." Looking down at her watch she saw that it was almost two. With a deep breath she slowly stood up again and stepped away from the wheelchair. Turning to Zach she smiled, "You comin'?" 

Grinning he answered, "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A black car pulled up to the front of the building. The windows were tinted so no one could look in but those on the inside could look out. Slowly the driver side window rolled down and a cloud of smoke billowing out from the car. A man wearing a black trench coat walked up to the car, his strides slow and confident. 

"Did you bring the documents we need?" a gravely voice spoke from the dark interior of the car. 

The man in the coat gave a soft cough. "Maybe. It was my understanding that you are going to be destroying these papers. You know if these papers got into the wrong hands you and your entire operation would be up shit creek. I mean, I know a lot of people who would like to know that someone is out selling girls to the highest bidder. The first person who jumps into mind is a certain Mr. Eyes Only. I wonder what he would do with these papers."

The man inside the car growled low in his throat and suddenly the muzzle of a gun came out of the window. "I think I will take those papers now Mr. Donavon."

"Actually, no, you won't." a voice sounded from in front of the car. 

Turning both men saw a woman standing in front of the car. Her long blonde hair swept behind her back and her body covered from feet to neck in form fitting black leather. Slowly she brought her hands up into a fighting position. With the thumb of her right hand she hit the tip of her nose twice. 

"You boys ready to hand me those papers?"

The man in the car slowly opened the door of the car and stepped out, the gun still in his hand. "Now Miss, don't you think that it is a little past your bed time?"

Julie's eyes turned harder than what they were before. "I know that is it past your bed time. Hand over the papers."

"Well, you see, I don't have them. But neither will you!" With that said the man from the car brought the gun up and shot at Julie. Or at least where she was, now it was only open air where she was. 

Running up to the man from the car she kicked his hand with the gun and knocked it out of his hand. Punching him in the nose she flipped over him and put him into a chokehold. "Time to say goodnight." Julie then hit his head against the side of the car and knocked him out.

He crumpled to the ground and lay motionless. Turning to the man in the trench coat Julie found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Raising an eyebrow she looked at the man's face that was still hidden in shadows. "Hmmm, seems I'm in a bit of a bind."

The man laughed. "You always were the jokester weren't you Juliet. But I am surprised that you still have survived in the outside world."

Julie's face crumpled in confusion. Then it went wide in surprise, "Lydecker!"

He took a step closer and his face came out of the shadows. "Nice to see you too."

She sneered in disgust, "How did you know it was me?"

"You look just like your sister Joanne, Juliet. She misses you Juliet. Why don't you come back to Manticore with me? You will see your sister again Juliet," Lydecker cooed. 

"No, my sister died eleven years ago!"

"Actually, she never did. She completed her training, but she misses you. In her sleep she calls out for you." Lydecker slowly stepped closer to Julie as her eyes glazed over thinking of her sister. 

"Aw shit," Julie said as she looked down at her hands suddenly. "I broke a nail hitting that jerk. Damn."

Lydecker paused in his step at Julie's random comment.

Using that slight pause Julie grabbed the gun in his hand and took it a part in less than a second. Throwing the main part of it away she turned and smiled at Lydecker. "Anymore up your sleeve?" 

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "You really were the jokester. But how about this for a joke?" Rapidly he pulled out another gun and shot Julie in the shoulder.

With a grunt she kicked the gun away again. Punching him in the nose she reached in his coat and took the papers in it. "Everybody's gotta be a comedian." Giving Lydecker's groin a hard kick she turned and ran off to where she was to meet Zach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"You irresponsible little… you little…" Zach cried while pacing.

"Cat got your tongue?" Julie asked as she looked through the papers she took from Lydecker. 

They were back at the penthouse and in Logan's computer room. Julie was back in her wheelchair as Zach paced around the room. Zach had snuck into the warehouse as Julie fought with Lydecker. He himself also found some documents that would be useful. Julie had just told Zach what had happened, excluding her getting shot.

"How could you just be so irresponsible Julie?" he cried loudly.

"Will you be quiet! It is three in the morning. Most people would be sleeping right now."

He just shook his head. "We need to get you out of Seattle right now. Maybe even out of the United States. He knows that you are here."

"Zach, I can't leave the US. I love it here. And if Lydecker was telling the truth about my sister then I have to find her."

He just shook his head again and looked out the window. Hearing Julie gasp he quickly turned around. "What is it?"

"My… my sister. These are reports on what my sister has been doing. And they are about me too. I took these along with the other papers." Julie cried as she looked down on the documents.

Zach looked over her shoulder placing a hand on her arm. "What do they say?"

"'342158967 is showing signs of recovery after being accidentally shot by Private Corts. Unfortunately 342158968 found out that her sister was shot and thought she had died. With this information she committed suicide. We buried her only to find that she faked and has currently escaped. I don't know how this could have happened but a lot of people will be getting hell for this.'"

Julie turned a few papers and came to another one. "'There have been some rumors that 342158968 is in Seattle. I will be going to Seattle to try and pick her up again and any other X5's with her to go back to Manticore. Her sister 342158967 is like a prowling cat waiting to spring. She has been disobeying orders and more than one time has tried to escape. Since she found out that her sister was alive she has been like this. Those soldiers are going to have hell to pay for having all of these slip-ups.'" 

Giggling lightly Julie looked up at Zach, "Well, at least I know she isn't there willingly. She isn't totally brainwashed."

Zach laughed with Julie and pulled her into a hug. "I think we need to get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded and closed the file. "We can analyze this all to hell and back tomorrow. Right now, sleep is calling." Julie stood slowly and gave Zach a light kiss on the lips. "See you in the morning." With that she sat back down in the wheelchair and rolled into the guest bedroom.

Laughing softly Zach left Logan's penthouse and stood on top of the roof. 'For the first time I think I have really and sincerely laughed,' he thought aloud. 'Maybe there is hope for us all yet.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hope, ain't it just wonderful? I just wish that there was more to go around in this world. Well, tune in for the next chapter in my story. If you have any ideas send them in! I love hearing what yal's have to say about my writings! Love yas! Review!

~Callisto's Dream


End file.
